Doctor The Space Pirate
by chidori0603
Summary: When babysitting the kids, Clara and the Doctor discovered a strange cube as voice can be heard coming from it. It transports them to another world and are met by six young people.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor The Space Pirate**

_This story took place after the events of _The Name of the Doctor_._

PART I

Clara stared at the television set as the kids were watching a cartoon show. The cartoon characters smashing each other over the head with mallets or blasting holes to one another with "acme" made guns. But that's not what's bothering her. What's bothering her is that she has seen the previous bodies of the Doctor and witnessed the supposed future body. She went back further remembering her meeting of the Doctor for the first time and was told that she had died many times before and realizing that she jumped into the Doctor's timeline causing her to be in other places at once and seeing the many faces of the Doctor. Her flash backs were interrupted with a smack of popcorn in her face.

"Oi!" Clara wiping the pieces of her face, "what was that for?"

"We want more popcorn!" said one of the kids.

"Well you could have just tapped my shoulder instead of throwing popcorn at my face!"

"We did… for like a moment."

She grunted, "fine!"

The whirr of the microwave went as Clara read some fashion magazines waiting for the popcorn to start popping. Behind her she heard a faint voice say "MARVELOUS!" She spun around to see who said that, but nothing. She placed the magazine down and walked to see if it was the kids, it wasn't. She began to walk back towards the kitchen only to bump into the Doctor himself.

"Clara!" he said with happiness.

"Oh! Sorry Doctor… hold on! How on earth did you get in here?" she asked.

"I was knocking on the door for quit some time and no answer so I—"

"Climbed my bedroom window."

"Yes, but I didn't go through your drawers if… if… that's what… you're thinking," the Doctor started to act strange.

He began to scan the room as though he felt something out of place.

"Doctor? W-what's wrong?" she wondered.

"Something's… not right… in this kitchen," he took his index finger and wiped on the counter and licking his index finger, "Yup! I was right… something's out of place."

Clara did remember hearing a voice say "MARVELOUS!" and decided to tell him. Once she told him he looked around the area where she heard the voice and scanning it with his sonic. He checks the readings and found something very peculiar.

"The sonic did picked up a strange reading coming from where you were standing," the Doctor pointed out. He scanned again and the signal from the sonic began to get stronger, "Oh dear."

"What? What is it?" Clara started to sound worried.

The Doctor ran outside, possibly to the TARDIS, and came back with a sledgehammer and began to break the floor with it.

"Doctor!" Clara out loud.

The sound had brought the kids into the kitchen and watched as the Doctor made a huge hole in the kitchen floor. He placed his index finger to his lips for them to hush. He leaned in closely with his left ear towards the hole. "LUKA! GAI!" everyone heard the names. The Doctor reached into the hole.

"Wait!" Clara came by his side.

"Stop right there Clara. I've… got something… in… my… hand!" he pulls out a small green cube and the voices were louder.

"EVERYONE! BACK TO THE GALLEON!" the voice went.

The Doctor was marveled at the sight of the cube except for Clara who felt uncomfortable looking at the strange object. The Doctor, still staring at the cube with mouth open eyes wide as the cube began to glow.

"Doctor," Clara called out his name.

No response.

"Doctor."

The cube was glowing brighter and brighter.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled and reached to grab the cube.

In a flash of light she lands on hardwood floor including the Doctor who snapped out of the trance from the cube.

"Ow! Oh!" Doctor hugs Clara and kisses her cheek, "Thank you! My Clara!"

"Down boy, first we need to know where we are," she said.

"We're still back in the kitchen and I did smell popcorn if I may add!" the Doctor rubbing the back of his head.

He noticed she was looking forward with her hands up and eyes wide open. The Doctor looked and standing before them were six people with one of them pointed a gun at them.

"Oh!" the Doctor raising his hands and adding with a smile, "I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Clara. Um… who might you be then?"

One holding the gun stepped forward, "I'm Captain Marvelous… Leader of he Gokaigers!"

_Doctor Who is a property of the BBC. All rights protected._

_Super Sentai is the property of Toei Company. All rights protected._


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor The Space Pirate**

_This story took place after the events of _The Name of the Doctor_._

PART II

The Doctor and Clara, staring at the gun, stood up slowly as Luka walked forward. She looked at the Doctor and winked at him, he smiled back, then she turn her gaze to Clara and gave her the stink eye.

"What's that mean?" Clara getting annoyed.

Luka just stared at her and Clara staring right back at her. It felt like an old Wild West film where to famous gunslingers waiting for the right moment to see who can kill whom the quickest.

"Enough! Search them," Marvelous commanded.

"I don't think they have no weapons on them Marvelous-san," Ahim said looking at both the Doctor and Clara.

Marvelous turns to face Ahim but still has the gun pointed at them, "You might not know what they may be carrying."

Luka searched Clara first only to find her cellphone and hands it to Marvelous. She then checks the Doctor and pulls out a strange device and then an apple, then a baseball bat which gave everyone a confused look. She checked again until she found his trusted tool.

"Nope! Not that!" the Doctor begged.

Luka finds his sonic screwdriver and looks at it, "What in the world is this?"

"That's nothing but a sonic screwdriver," he answered.

"A what?" all of them confused except for Clara.

"A sonic device is all I am saying," the Doctor sounding reassuring.

Marvelous takes the sonic screwdriver from Luka and starts to examine it. He looks at the green emitter and flicks the side of it. He looks back at the Doctor and hands it back to him. The Doctor smiles as he puts it back in his left inside breast packet of his coat. Marvelous turns and signals Joe and Doc to restrain them as they walked towards Clara and the Doctor with ropes.

"Now hold on!" Clara trying to protest.

"We're not here to attack you if that's what you're thinking!" Doctor trying to plea as his hands are tied behind his back.

"Who knows!" Marvelous turns to face them as they are force to kneel down, "you could be working for Basco who is after the Ranger Keys. Helping him by sneaking on board my ship-"

"Who did it horribly," Joe added.

"Correct and taking the chest with them in it," Marvelous pointing the Gokai-gun towards the chest sitting on top a small table next to his chair

The chest is small and brown color. It looks old but still new since it has no scratches or ware on it. Marvelous goes up to it, opens it, and takes out the Pteraranger key of Zyuranger. He looks towards Ahim as she takes out her Mobirate and her Ranger Key. It opens revealing an actual key and with a couple of moves and thrust out her key and saying out loud "Gokai Change!" another move, this time inserting her key into the phone and turns it. With a flash of bright light Ahim had transformed into GokaiPink. The Doctor's eyes are now wide open including Clara's.

"Doctor! She's a Power Ranger!" Clara not knowing that Ahim is in fact a Super Sentai.

"No Clara, you're thinking of the American adaptation, this is the thirty-fifth Super Sentai, Kaizoku Senati Gokaiger," Doctor correcting her.

"Doctor?" Luka walks around him. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," he looks up at her.

"Just the Doctor… That can't be your name, when I ask you 'Doctor who?' you'll answer with your name ok?"

_I'm going to have fun with this!_ Doctor told himself. "All right."

"Doctor who?"

"The Doctor."

Luka blinks her eyes, "Doctor who?"

"The Doctor."

Luka's lips curls up as she start to get angry, "Doctor who?!"

"The… Doctor."

"YOU CAN'T BE SIMPLY CALLED THE DOCTOR! THAT'S A TITLE! NOT NAME!" Luka exploded.

"You can yell at me like a Dalek on a bad Monday all you want, but I am telling you the truth sweetheart. I am… simply… the Doctor," he told her without taking his eyes off of hers.

"They could be working for Basco and the Zangyack Empire," Luka giving up and standing beside Marvelous.

"Look we're not working for this empire! We found that cube there right under the kitchen floor and we might have been transported into your world," Clara trying to explain their situation.

Gai looks at the cube, not glowing, he reaches it to grab but the cube felt very hot to the touch.

"Youch! It's still hot!" Gai rubbing his left hand.

Marvelous stares at the cube and then at Clara and the Doctor, "take them down below until we sort this out."

The Doctor and Clara start to tell them everything that happen but they wouldn't listen as Luka and Gai takes them down below deck. Ahim, Doc, Joe and Marvelous stare at the cube as Navi comes out screaming at the top of her lungs.

"INCOMING!" she yells

A loud explosion is heard as the Galleon is rocked violently. Down below the Doctor, Clara, Luka, and Gai loose their footing and are slammed against the hull. Without hesitation they take Clara and the Doctor back up top as the Doctor could hear an evil laugh echoing outside. _That laugh! I know that laugh… but she's supposed to be sealed!_ The Doctor told himself.

At top the rest of the team regained their footing, "Zangyack!" Marvelous getting angry.

Another explosion occurred as a huge hole is blown on the port side of the Galleon. The Doctor and everyone else heard the blood-curdling laugh from coming from outside. Swooping down towards them, it looks like a woman on a weird bike.

"Great! Bandora!" the Doctor said out loud.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_Doctor Who is the property of BBC. All rights protected._

_Super Sentai is the property of Toei Company. All rights protected._


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor The Space Pirate**

_This story took place after the events of _The Name of the Doctor_._

PART III

Marvelous gains his footing as he turns to his friends, all of them nodded as they took out their Mobirates and Gai taking out his Gokai Cellular. Joe, Luka, Doc, and Ahim holds up their own Ranger keys as they flip the legs showing the key and Gai places his own into his cellular. Marvelous does the same the others stood by his side. With movements "GOKAI CHANGE!" and with the insert of their key and turning them and the loud of voice "GOOOOOKAIGER!" In a flash of light the six young people have transformed into their suits.

"GokaiRed," Marvelous.

"GokaiBlue," Joe.

"GokaiYellow," Luka.

"GokaiGreen," Doc.

"GokaiPink," Ahim.

"GooookaiiiiSilver!" Gai.

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" all of them said it at once.

Bandora fires another bolt of lightning at the Galleon causing it to fall towards the water. Everyone losses their footing as Navi is flying above screaming her head off as the ship crashes into the buildings below. People below runs away and screaming as Bandora continues her attack on the Galleon. The screen explodes as shards of the screen hits them cutting in the Doctor, but he was quick enough to protect Clara. Bandora's laugh echos loudly as she lets go one final blast as everything around them explodes into pieces.

"I was told that you were a formidable team! I guess they were wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she said out loud.

As the attack continues, the Doctor roles to Marvelous who is trying to gain his footing, "We must abandon ship!"

"I am not losing the Galleon to her!" Marvelous said.

"I'm sorry to say it mate! But your ship is already lost!" the Doctor said.

"Over my dead body!" Marvelous said as he takes out his Gokai sword and gun, "let's show her why she shouldn't mess with us!"

Everyone agreed as they jumped out through the hole as they glide towards Bandora. They raised their weapons to attack but Bandora opens her mouth and a strong gust of wind blows them away. The hit pavement as the witch lands in front of them.

"Oh! Guess _I_ was wrong! I will leave you alone if you'll give me the keys of the Zyuranger!" she demanded.

"Like we're ever going to give those up to the likes of you!" Luka jumping back on her feet and charges at her.

Clara felt the rope give way, as her hands are free. With quick thinking she unties the rope from the Doctor's hand and frees him. The Doctor hugs her and goes to save the chest with the Ranger Keys in it. He tells Clara that Bandora must not get her hands on the Ranger Keys of the Zyuranger.

"Then they'll think we're helping her Doctor!" Clara said.

"Don't worry Clara!" the Doctor taking her by his other hand as they jump down into streets below.

Luka is slammed against the wall as the Doctor and Clara aids her. Luka then sees them with the chest and gets angry.

"I KNOW IT! YOU ARE WORKING FOR BASCO AND THE EMPIRE!" she said raising her Gokai gun at them.

"See what I mean!" Clara smacking the Doctor's arm.

"OW! No no no! Bandora's after the Zyuranger Ranger Keys! We must fall back and find the Zyurangers before she destroys you all!" the Doctor pleading to her.

Luka powers down as her suit disappears in yellow light. With cuts and bruises she looks to her friends who are now fighting off Golems that Bandora had brought with her. Doc and Gai charges at Bandora but with the thrust of her staff a bolt of red lightning striking them as they are hit. They go down and are injured as they too powered down from the extreme impact they have taken.

"MARVELOUS!" Luka calls out to him.

He shoots one Golem and notices that Gai and Doc are injured, "Tch! Everyone fall back! Joe create a distraction for us."

Joe takes out his Mobirate and the key of the GoseiBlue Ranger key. With the shout of "GOKAI CHANGE!" he turns the key "GOOOOSEIGER!" He takes the tensouder and inserts a card into. With the shout of "Tensou!" a wall of fog separates them from Bandora. Marvelous and Ahim finishes off the last remaining Golems as they went to help Doc and Gai. The Doctor and Clara, with the chest, and disappears with the others as they make their escape. They managed to get away as Bandora removes the fog. The Doctor, Clara, and the Gokaigers are nowhere in sight. She gets angry as one of her minions, Tottpatt emerges from the Galleon along with BukBak coming from behind.

"Bandora! The chest is not here!" Tottpatt said.

"It was taken by that strange man with the bowtie and a girl!" BukBak finished.

"Curses! Lamie!" Bandora calls to her.

Lamie appears out of nowhere and bows to Bandora, "You call?"

"Go find the woman! And ask her if she recognizes this man in the bowtie!" Bandora commanded.

"Will do!" Lamie disappears.

"Whoever this man is! He'll beg for mercy to me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bandora laughs.

Tired and lucky to get away, the Doctor, Clara, and the Gokaigers rested at a shopping center. Navi flies down and lands on a table as she waits till the others think of something to do with Bandora. Marvelous slams his fist on the table, scaring Navi. He looks at Ahim, who is looking after the chest, and then he looks at the Doctor and Clara. His blood pressure boils as he rushes and punches the Doctor in the face. He goes down bewildered and confused.

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked.

"WHO'D YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU'RE NOT THE LEADER HERE _DOCTOR_!" Marvelous being held back by Doc.

"If it wasn't for me Bandora would have killed you right on the spot and taking the Zyuranger keys and the rest of them and destroy them!"

"He's right Marvelous!" Doc pleading to Marvelous, "if it weren't for the Doctor all of us would have been destroyed and evil would have won."

"Yeah! Well tell that to the Galleon which is sitting on destroyed buildings! And if you have forgotten Doc, we cannot call upon GokaiOh!" Marvelous telling to Doc.

"Well yes you can't call upon your zord but that's not important!" the Doctor still rubbing his left cheek.

"Not important!" Marvelous raising his hand for another strike but was held back.

"Yes I did say that… Now! Let's go and find the Zyurangers before anything further happens," the Doctor fixing his bowtie.

Without a word, the Doctor walks away but takes the chest with him as Clara follows behind. Marvelous is still angry with the Doctor but he still doesn't trust him. He shakes off the people that were holding him back as he follows the Doctor from behind. Looking for the elevator that will take them to the world where the Zyurangers hideout. _But I can't put my finger on it! How did she got out?! _The Doctor wondered, _but more importantly… how did she gain her magic back?_ He hopes that Barza will have some answers. Something is still bugging the Doctor as he scratches the back of his head. He stops midway as everyone collides into each other.

"Eh! What's the big idea?" Luka rubbing her chest.

"Does anyone know how to get to heaven?" he asks.

Everyone started to rub their heads, as they have no clues on how they'll get to heaven.

"Well… we need to find a way to heaven then!" the Doctor continues to walk until, "AHHH!" he stops again.

Clara comes up to him and sees if anything has hit him, "What is it Doctor?"

He looks at Clara with deer-in-the-headlights and with his mouth wide open. "We… left… the… cube!"

Clara's eyes are now wide open; as she too has forgotten the cube they left behind.

Back at the Galleon, BukBak is going through rubble as he notice a small square object on the floor. He clears the rubble and picks up the cube that the Doctor and Clara forgot to take with them. Tottpatt spots him with it and walks up to get a closer look.

"I wonder what's this supposed to be?" BukBak asked.

"Hmmmm, we must take it to Bandora," Tottpatt suggested as he takes the cube from BukBak as he hits Tottpatt in the back.

Bandora is outside of the ship talking to a woman as Tottpatt and BukBak watched both women talked about their next plan. The woman's face was covered with her hood but Tottpatt and BukBak were able to tell it was indeed a woman. Bandora notices them and waves them over.

"Well? Did you find anything in that ship?" she asked.

"Nothing but this weird looking cube," BukBak taking the cube from Tottpatt.

He hands it to Bandora as she starts to examine it. "Doesn't seem like a magical artifact. This is beyond me," she hands the cube to the hooded woman.

The woman takes it and a calm look on her face as an evil grin goes across her face and a laugh, "Well, well, well! Our ticket out of here!"

_Doctor Who is the property of BBC. All rights protected._

_Super Sentai is the property of Toei Company. All rights protected._


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor The Space Pirate

_This story took place after the events of _The Name of the Doctor_._

PART IV

Pacing back and forth, the Doctor is trying to think on how they'll get the cube back from Bandora, unknown that she's working with a mysterious woman. Clara is petting Navi on the head as she's speaking to Ahim, Luka is looking at her rings, Gai is playing some cards with Joe, and Don is sitting down reading a book as Marvelous is leaning on a wall waiting for the Doctor to come up with a plan. With a sigh he walks to Clara and Ahim scratching his head, _this is taking too long!_ Marvelous thought. Without a word he leaves.

"Marvelous! Where are you going?" Don noticing him leaving.

"I can't sit and wait for him to make a decision, it's his fault that we abandon the Galleon!" Marvelous said out loud.

"Well, excuse me _captain_! But if it wasn't for me Bandora would have finished you off even if you have defeated those golems," the Doctor flicking Marvelous on the head.

"You wanted to retreat and now you want to go back and get this cube that brought you here," Marvelous shoving the Doctor.

"It's not like I asked the cube to bring this on all of us!" the Doctor jabbing his finger into Marvelous.

Marvelous was about to throw a punch at the Doctor but was stopped by Luka while she holds back the Doctor with her free hand, "stop it you two! Fighting right now isn't going to solve our problems," Luka turns to Marvelous, "I know that leaving the Galleon to Bandora is wrong but the Doctor is right! Any longer we stay she would have finished us off and evil would have won!"

Marvelous shakes off Luka's grip and turns his back on the Doctor, who does the same. There's a moment of silence as everyone waited for one of them to speak and decide on what to do.

"Don't be like this!" Clara said to both of them. "Doctor, you wouldn't let anything happen to the human race! Marvelous, you probably have the same thing!"

Marvelous was silent. Until, "We're here for the greatest treasure that Navi told us about."

"What?" Clara was confused.

"We didn't come here because of the Empire attacking this planet… We came only for the treasure," he told her.

Clara couldn't believe what she had heard from Marvelous, "Come again? You are Super Sentai! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! YOU'RE HEROES NOT THIEVES!"

"We're not," Doc, said, "we're just searching for the greatest treasure in the universe."

"And you call yourselves heroes!" The Doctor turning around.

But he looks different. His eyes are not blue anymore more of glossed over with white and a dark sinister color surrounding his eyes as well makes him look evil. The Doctor opens his mouth as fireballs struck Clara and the Gokaigers. The explosion causes them to fly off their feet and crash to the ground on their backs. Clara is injured as Ahim and Doc run to her aid.

"Get her out of here! Joe, Luka, Gai!" Marvelous commanded.

The Doctor lands in front of them with an evil look on his face.

Luka, Joe, Marvelous, and Gai with their morphers out, "GOKAI CHANGE!" and with more movements, "GOOOKAIGER!" as they have transformed into their suits.

"Don't hurt him!" Clara begged.

"Why should we? He's the one who attacked us!" Joe said.

"Thought you be smarter than that!" a voice from above startles them.

"Who goes there?" Marvelous asked.

"Oh! You break my heart… Marvi-san!"

Dropping down from the sky… Basco lands followed by his monkey, Sally. With an evil smile and laugh, "I am in control of the Time Lord now!"

_Doctor Who is the property of BBC. All rights protected._

_Super Sentai is the property of Toei Company. All rights protected._


End file.
